Poder decir adiós
by zehn
Summary: "—Serías un buen Inquisidor —le dice Michael una tarde. Robert lo mira como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza."


**Título: **Poder decir adiós.**  
****Cantidad de palabras: **1.003

**Nota: **-Título tomado de la canción "Adiós" de Gustavo Cerati.

_ Este fic participa del Reto "El Circulo" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

_**Disclaimer:** Cazadores de SOmbres y sus personajes son de Cassandra Clare. _

* * *

—Serías un buen Inquisidor —le dice Michael una tarde. Robert lo mira como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Quiere exclamar algo, pero lo único que logra hacer es abrir y cerrar la boca. Michael trata de contenerse, aprieta los labios firmemente y mira hacia otra parte; finalmente, deja salir una carcajada.

Y Robert sabe que no debe, pero lo hace de todas maneras: se levanta y camina a paso largo por el césped. Hace una cuenta regresiva en su cabeza y apenas ha llegado al número uno, siente el peso de Michael en su espalda y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, instintivamente, sostiene sus piernas y sigue caminando; enseguida, Michael estira los brazos, quizá pensando que Robert no lo dejará caer.

—Estás haciendo pucheros —le acusa Michael. Robert suelta las piernas de su compañero, que cae, y sigue caminando como si nada.

—¡Serías un buen Inquisidor! —exclama Michael, entre quejidos. Robert no mira atrás.

.

—¿Por qué dijiste que sería un buen Inquisidor? —pregunta Robert, mientras Michael está concentrado en una lectura.

—Porque pienso que puedes hacerlo —contesta Michael, sin dejar de leer—. Eres justo, honesto, leal, inteligente, imparcial y, lo más importante, tienes la dosis perfecta de mal humor en tu sangre.

—¿Qué harías tú si me convierto en Inquisidor?

—Haría travesuras, sólo porque sé que me vas a dejar salirme con la mía.

—Michael…

—Lo siento —. Michael se rasca la cabeza y levanta la mirada del libro—. Estaría feliz por ti. También triste; los Inquisidores están ocupados casi todo el tiempo y no podríamos salir por ahí. Me sentiría solo.

—No te preocupes, entonces. No pienso ser Inquisidor.

.

"Se acabó", piensa Robert. Debía haber escuchado a Michael, aquello del Círculo solo les iba a traer cosas malas, pero Robert es terco y Michael confía demasiado en él, a pesar de todo.

Ha obtenido un corto permiso para visitar a su _parabatai_ y sabe que ha sido una concesión rarísima por parte del Inquisidor, que piensa aprovechar. Sin embargo, solo hay silencio entre los dos. Su relación se ha vuelto tensa e intranquila, donde antes había confianza e inmenso cariño, ahora sólo quedan cenizas; la mirada intranquila de Michael y la incómoda de Robert.

A pesar de todo, el hombre al frente suyo fue su _parabatai_, la persona que le entregó su vida y recibió la de él sin protestar. Lo único que creía iba a ser estable en un momento en que nada parecía serlo.

Del joven risueño, bromista, que se lanzaba a su espalda a la menor oportunidad sólo queda un leve rastro, quizá en lo profundo de sus ojos o en lo efímero de su sonrisa, que deja ver de cuando en cuando, cuando su recién nacido hace algún sonido.

—Escucha… —empieza Robert, se detuvo cuando Michael levanta su mano y mueve la cabeza—. Michael…

—No, escúchame tú, Rob —. El diminutivo duele, no lo ha escuchado desde hace mucho tiempo—. Tú y yo, dejamos de existir hace tiempo —. Se levanta la manga de la camisa, mostrándole la runa de _parabatai_, Robert no necesita escuchar más.

—Debía haber confiado más en ti, supongo.

—Supones.

—Lo sé. Debí haberte escuchado mejor. Debí haberte estimado… No, debí haberte amado más, como compañero, amigo, _parabatai_, como persona… No fui justo, ni honesto, mucho menos inteligente, Michael.

—No, no lo fuiste. Pero, arrepentirte ahora no sirve de nada. Tienes que irte.

—¿Qué va a pasar con…

—No va a pasar nada. Robert, tienes que irte o te acusarán de algo peor —. No dice nada más y carga al bebé que quiere empezar a llorar. Robert le lanza una última mirada, esperando decir algo más, pero las palabras no salen. Le da la espalda y casi espera sentir su peso sobre el suyo y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Sólo siente el aire frío y pretende que las palabras que escucha son parte de su imaginación. Desea no conocer su significado, pero no puede evitar sentirlas en lo más profundo.

_Por siempre jamás, mi hermano, saludos y adiós. _

.

Le habían dicho que cuando el vínculo _parabatai _se rompe, el dolor que se siente es tan inmenso, que hace desear la muerte. El vacío es profundo y constante.

Robert Lightwood lo recuerda todo claramente y, sí, el vacío es profundo y sintió dolor, pero no fue inmenso. Había sido algo soportable y solo fue cuando vio la runa descolorida en su brazo, que había entendido lo sucedido. Lloró, pero pudo superarlo.

Recuerda a Michael con cariño y aún sigue sintiéndose culpable por lo que sucedió, pero ahora entiende mucho más que antes, que con arrepentirse no logrará nada. Michael está muerto y aunque quiera, no puede siquiera intentar pedirle perdón de nuevo. Sólo puede pensar que ha perdido algo importante. Se imagina que diría al ver a Alec, lo mucho que ha crecido y lo apasionadamente que defendería su relación con Magnus; también estaría orgulloso de Jace y no perdería ninguna oportunidad para felicitarlo; quizá, comentaría sobre lo fuerte que es Isabelle y diría que es afortunada de no haber heredado nada de su padre; y tal vez, hubiera llorado con él la muerte de Max.

Se lo imagina enfurruñándose, cruzando los brazos y haciendo pucheros cuando recibe la noticia que el mismo Robert acaba de recibir: va a ser el nuevo Inquisidor.

"¿Se sentirá solo?", se pregunta y luego sacude la cabeza. Los muertos no pueden sentirse solos.

En su camino al Salón de Acuerdos vuelve la mirada hacia el cementerio, donde reposa una lápida con su nombre. Ya no puede decir lo que quería decir, sus palabras se han perdido tras décadas de esconderlas y aunque quisiera decir algo sabe que nada será suficiente para hacérselo entender, ni siquiera esa habilidad casi mágica que tenía Michael de leerle la mente.

Cuando traspasa el umbral de la puerta, solo se le ocurre una cosa, sabe que no es suficiente, pero, algún día lo verá de nuevo e intentará hablarle, así que tendrá que bastar mientras llega ese día.

_Perdón por romper otra promesa. _

* * *

_Otras notas:_ \- Michael fue una presencia fuerte en este fic, de manera que traté de centrarme en lo que pensaba y sentía Robert. Espero haberlo hecho apropiadamente.

\- Si la cronología es confusa en la parte del exilio, va de la siguiente manera: Después del Levantamiento, vino el exilio, entre ambos eventos supongo que habrán pasado semanas teniendo en cuenta que hubo juicios y capturas, etc; inmediatamente después, la escena de la "despedida" y muy poco tiempo después, la muerte de Michael.

Hay cosas que probablemente no sean como mi rara línea de tiempo, así que voy a considerar esta historia una pequeña desviación del canon.

\- No sé si Robert de verdad pudo decir adiós, la verdad.


End file.
